Swapped Minds
by virtualboy2558
Summary: Mario and company go to a science fair to congradulate E. Gadd for his new invention, the Mind Swap. But what happens when two girls of opposite personalities get trapped in the wrong bodies? Rated T for nudity, violence, and mature subject matter.
1. The Great Mind Swap

Swapped Minds

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Starring: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Valentina, E. Gadd, and Bowser from Nintendo™.

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

/

The Mushroom Kingdom Science Fair was underway today. Many people were gathering in the vicinity of Mushroom Mall to see all the technological wonders that were on display, all made by genius people both young and old. And all the proceeds accumulated from the admission stand will go to the community hospital to help the sick and raise a better future for them.

Among the crowd, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Valentina were walking down towards a certain convention stand. They were there to help wish their old friend, Professor E. Gadd, good luck for his new invention he was about to reveal this afternoon.

"Take it easy, Valentina! We have plenty of time before he starts his presentation," Luigi said, when the bubbly girl was trying to push her way through the large group of people.

"I know," she replied, while jumping up and down. "I just wanna get us a good spot up front! Oh boy, I'm so excited!"

"You think I shouldn't have bought that extra-sugary cotton candy for her?" the green Mario Brother whispered to his sibling. Mario simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It's so wonderful to see lots of people here taking the time to donate," Peach remarked, amazed by the huge gathering around her. "I'm sure that money would be put to good use for those poor young children at the hospital. It's sad that many of them had never even been outside a day in their lives."

"I'm just glad we were able to chip in when we can. I almost got trampled when we went through the entrance booth!" Luigi exclaimed. He rubbed his back from all the feet that stepped on him. "Who knew people would be so excited to see a potato float in mid-air?"

"Hey, I thought that was pretty neat how that little Toad boy managed to do that!" Valentina cooed. The crowd started to go silent while a spotlight shone on the curtain. She squealed in delight. "Yay! He's starting it now!"

Applause was heard as E. Gadd stepped up to the stage, a happy smile on his face as he waved to everybody. He walked to the podium and tapped the microphone a few times to test it before speaking into in.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! I thank you for being here today!" he chuckled, his voice amplified to the masses by the speakers. "It brings me great pleasure to see so many of you here to appreciate the marvels of science and ingenuity! And it also makes me proud that we have many talented youths participating in our event! I got to hand it to them… even they impress me by what they come up with!"

More clapping rang out. Valentina, being the giddy girl she is, clapped harder than any of the others. "Woohoo! Yay! Go Professor!" she cheered, before her boyfriend had to calm her down. E. Gadd laughed when he heard her enthusiasm and continued his speech.

"Our world is constantly troubled by the many problems we face on a day-today basis. And around us today, we have brilliant minds helping out to solve them. They may look like normal individuals like you or me… but deep within, they have a broad share of knowledge just waiting to be unleashed to the public! And so I implore you folks… to spread and encourage the smart minds of our youth! They are our greatest resource within our planet!"

Everyone applauded once more for his words of wisdom. Luigi had to hold onto Valentina tightly when he saw she was about to climb onto the stage, presumably to hug the tiny old man. When the cheer died down, the Professor then moved until he was next to the rope that opened and closed the curtains.

"And now, without further ado… I present to you a marvellous step towards our ever-growing technological world… I give you…"

He pulled the rope and the curtains flew upward. A cloud of mist came out, blotting out the large machine that was on the platform. Everyone's eyes were focused on the obscure shadow in front of them, including Mario and his gang. When the smog cleared, everyone went "Ooh!" with awe.

"…the Mind Swap 5000!" E. Gadd finished, holding his arms out to glorify his latest creation.

It was quite a sight to behold. The contraption had two large brass tubes that stood side by side, big enough for at least one person each. A winding coil connected them at their tops. Between the twin cylinders, a brass metal box, with the same size as the podium, was placed sturdily at the base. Anyone can assume that was some sort of control panel.

"People always say that you should run in another person's shoes to feel what they feel. So I wondered… what if you _can_? With this little gizmo, any two individuals can come up and exchange each other's bodies, just to know what it might be like to live in another's life! You wives out there… ever want your lazy husband to see what you go through every day? Or all you young friends… ever wonder if you can fool each other's parents into thinking you're the real you? Well, wonder no more! The Mind Swap can be able to do just that! And best of all… it's absolutely harmless!"

"I have a question!" a random female Toad blurted out, raising her hand. "How does it work when you switch the two minds? Can you switch back?"

"Of course!" E. Gadd proclaimed. "Like I said, this machine can trade a person's mind for another and revert back without pain! And I can prove it so!" He turned his head to every face out in the audience. "Do I have any volunteers?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, Professor! Pick me! Pick me!" Valentina waved her arms, her big bosom bouncing with her as she jumped in the air to be seen by the scientist.

He chuckled once again for her ecstatic and willing behaviour. "Hehehe… alright, Valentina. You can come up."

"YAY!" she chirped. The bouncing beauty ran through the crowd carefully and hopped onto the wooden platform, looking so excited next to her old friend while she held her hands behind her back.

"Do I have anybody else that wants to participate? Anyone?" E. Gadd asked.

"Why don't you get Luigi up here?" the bubbly girl suggested with a smirk. "I'm sure he'd be a little curious to explore my body! Yoo-hoo, honey! Over here! I can see you!"

Poor Luigi blushed furiously before ducking down, so that he can hide his mug from all the staring eyes. "Please not me… please not me… please not me…," he chanted quietly over and over.

So far, the whole mass didn't chose to lift their arm up to volunteer, either because they think this is a joke or they're too afraid to try. The Professor looked crestfallen, his brow began to sweat a little from the glaring heat of the spotlight. Valentina's face looked at him with worry as his voice cracked in nervousness.

"Anyone? Is there any person that wants to give up their time to test out my machine? Again, I assure you… it's truly 100% harm-free."

Mario could see that the poor old man was desperate for assistance. And no one was cooperating to help him. Even the portly plumber didn't felt like doing it… and that was saying a lot, even for him. And he was sure his brother would definitely _not_ dare to get up and try. So that only left one person…

"Uhh… why are you looking at me like that, Mario?" Peach wondered. She saw as the red-clad fellow pointed to her and to the stage. Realizing in horror of what he was proposing, the pink princess shook her head, her wavy gold locks flapping around.

"No way! I can't go!" she hissed. "I don't want to know what it's like to be… to be… to be like _her_! I won't do it!"

Her hero then started to clench his white gloves together, begging her for her cooperation. But as much as it pained her to leave E. Gadd flopping like a fish out of water, she still didn't want to participate. It wasn't long before the gathering started to feel like this was a waste of their time.

"This is probably a hoax. And I wonder why I paid my 5 coins to be here!" she heard an impatient Toad grumble.

"Why do I bother watching this? I'm getting bored! The floating potato was more entertaining, for fungus sake!" a Koopa muttered under his breath.

"This is no show," a Monty Mole divulged to his girlfriend. "This guy's off his rocker. We ought to demand a refund."

The crowd was beginning to disperse in disappointment. Peach was shocked by how heartless her people truly were. But of course… they didn't want to stay around to just watch nothing happen. She was in a confliction… arguing to herself if she should volunteer or not. She didn't want to be anywhere _near_ that pink hussy, let alone be in her body… but she also didn't want to see the future of those poor children at the hospital get thrown away like yesterday's newspaper. Reluctantly, and with no other choice in the matter, she groaned heavily and raised her hand.

"Fine, I'll do it…," she sighed.

Everyone froze in their place, ears perked up when they heard her. Luigi, who was cowering a minute ago, fixated his eyes on the princess with surprise. Even Valentina wasn't prepared to hear her say that, even though (unlike Peach) she held no grudge against her.

"I… I think my ears have failed me for a moment," E. Gadd stuttered. "Did… did you say you'll participate, your highness?"

"Yes… that's what I said," she stated clearly. All faces turned to watch her in awe as she walked up to the stage and climbed the steps to join the bouncing beauty by her side.

Might as well get this over and done with, she thought irritably. Just a few minutes and I'll never have to see or feel like her again…

The Professor finally caught himself out of his daze and clapped in approval. "I think our caring monarch deserves a round of applause for her generosity, everyone! Do you agree?" The crowd then joined with him, giving cheers and whistles for their princess. Peach couldn't help but smile a bit, while giving out a little wave to her people. At least they still had their faith and trust in her.

At least… for a while longer…

"Alright, girls. Just head into those capsules and I'll do the rest," E. Gadd instructed both her and Valentina. He gave a warm smile. "And trust me… it won't hurt a bit."

They did as they were told, each female heading into their personal tube of choice. Peach chose the left one, since she was always one to favour left. After all, she was left-handed in writing, cooking, cleaning, golfing… pretty much anything that involved physical work. She had no doubt that the body she was about to occupy was going to be the total opposite of her. But the princess couldn't help but feel curious as to what it might be like to be right-handed for a while. She was an open-minded person, either way.

The cylinder was a bit tight inside, but not uncomfortable. From a little window, she could she Mario and Luigi watching her as she was about to take a new identity.

This had better not mess up my hair, she worried in her mind.

"All set now?" the Professor called out to both tubes. He grabbed onto a big lever. "Okay then! Let's see some sparks, people!"

He pulled hard on the switch… and the Mind Swapper hummed to life. Electrical arcs of energy whizzed through the coil attached to both cylinders, moving progressively faster and faster until they were indistinguishable to the naked eye. It was quite an ominous thing to look at. But no one within the crowd dared to gaze away, fearing they'd miss something.

Within Peach's capsule, she started to feel faint as her conscious self was slipping away. It was like her very soul was being yanked from her being, and was now travelling through a dark tunnel. She didn't know how long it took… it felt like an eternity to her. But eventually, her consciousness was returning to her. She took in deep breathes, like she haven't breathed in a long time. She felt weird all over… like everything was alien to her. And her center of gravity was _way_ different than it was a minute ago.

A hiss of steam had sounded and the door in front of her opened again. In her grogginess, Peach stepped out of the small chamber, feeling her head because it spun so much. She shook the drowsy feeling away with little success as she combed her hair with her hand.

That's funny… since when did she get her haircut? Feeling her scalp, the princess's heart hammered when she notice that the bangs in front of her eyes had changed from a golden yellow to a passionate pink. And upon further inspection… she examined her fingers, spooked to see that she no longer wore long white gloves. Only smooth, thin, and yet surprisingly strong-looking pink palms.

No way… this… this can't be, she mused in terror.

She didn't wanted to… but she looked down. And was met with a pair of enormous breasts, wrapped tightly in a white t-shirt with a heart decal, totally obstructing her vision of the floor below.

"Sweet merciful Piranha Plants! I… I… I… I can't believe it actually works!" Valentina screamed out loud.

She heard someone cry out in almost the same way. "Aww! My cute, lovely love-pillows shrank to flat, pitiful patches of skin! This totally sucks!"

"Hey! That's my body you're talking about, you little bi…" The bubbly girl's jaw dropped wide open in speechlessness when she faced the person in front of her. The other individual did the same exact thing.

To both perspectives, it was like looking in a mirror. Except there was no pane of glass in between to separate them. And it was no illusion or hallucination either. The one called Valentina stared horrified as she looked up at a female that had a pink flowing dress, white gloves, and a well-kept lock of rich blonde hair. The one called Peach was equally flabbergasted as she laid her sights upon a woman with a short blue skirt, short & wild pink hair, white shirt with a heart stamped on it, and a huge, beach ball-sized bosom.

"_Oh my stars! You're ME!_" they exclaimed in unison.

They were snapped out of their amazement as cheers and sounds of joy rang out in front of them.

"Bravo! Aren't they wonderful?" E. Gadd smiled, as he joined in the applause.

Both Mario Brothers were dumbfounded to an unreachable extent. They were seeing, before their very eyes, of the two people they care about… with their minds in the opposite bodies. It wasn't every day that Mario had a princess that was giddy, childish, and highly libidinal. And it wasn't every day that Luigi had a busty girlfriend that was calm, well-mannered, and completely abstinent.

The whole audience was clapping as Peach waved enthusiastically, while Valentina gave a meek smile before whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Okay, Professor… you can change us back now. I really have a lot of things to do in the Castle today."

E. Gadd nodded in her response before turning back to the crowds. "Alright folks! Now for my next trick, you'll see these two lovely gals' in front of me go back to their respectable bodies!"

Sigh… thank goodness it's nearly over, she thought. Her back was starting to kill her from having to carry these "puppies". She went back into the tube she came out of, closed the door and awaited to be returned to her normal, princess body…

Almost at once, she heard the hum of the invention whirring and felt that "soul-lifting" feeling again. It'll be all over soon, she told herself over and over…

But something was wrong… a loud clanking sound was rattling the Mind Swap violently off its hinges, pushing her back and forth like she was in a washing machine. And from outside, she could hear E. Gadd's voice crying out in panic.

"Oh dear no! This isn't supposed to happen!"

The whole audience, more so for Mario and Luigi, was gasping in horror as they saw the princess and bubbly girl trapped in their tubes, getting knocked around like rag dolls. Gears and springs flew as the contraption was breaking down from a mechanical malfunction. Everyone ducked for cover while avoiding the projectiles while the Professor desperately tried to shut his machine off.

She couldn't stay in her consciousness anymore. Her cranium had been hit way too many times from the wild shudders within her cramped space. She closed her eyes as the world grew dark and she passed out…

/

"Do you think she's alright, E. Gadd?"

"Without a doubt. Both of them just suffered a bit of head trauma. Nothing more."

"I sure hope so…How will we tell when they're awake? Or for that matter… how will we tell _them_?"

"We'll burn that bridge when we get there, Luigi."

For the past 20 minutes, Mario, Luigi and E. Gadd were tending to both Peach and Valentina while in the safe environment of the old scientist's lab. They had to carry both girls out of the Science Fair after the Mind Swap fiasco. And during that time, Luigi was lightly panicking of the well-being of his girlfriend.

"Are you sure she's not in a coma or anything, Professor?" he questioned with worry. "I don't know what I'd do if I hear she'll become a vegetable for the rest of her life."

"Relax, my dear boy," the tiny old man soothed. "She won't be in a coma, I can assure you. Besides, if I knew our caring Valentina and Princess were in more serious conditions, we'd be in the hospital instead of here. It won't be long before both will be up and fit as a fiddle."

While they were chatting about, Mario was lying down near Peach's unconscious body, stroking her hair to occupy himself. He wasn't as anxious as his brother was, but he wasn't exactly feeling comfortable either. He was supposed to keep the Toadstool's current bloodline safe from harm's way, after all. It wouldn't be a good idea if the Chancellor ever got word that their princess had been in danger and the plumber stood idle while watching the event unfold.

He was absentmindedly listening to the conversation in front of him… when he heard a stir below him. His face went into a mild shock when he saw Peach's eyes twitch, and he quickly waved his hands to get Luigi's and E. Gadd's attention.

"What is it, Bro?" the green Mario Brother wondered when he turned his head. And he gasped when he saw the princess coming out of her sleep. "Oh my… quick, Professor! Get some water, please!"

The tiny old man agreed and ran off to get some liquid nourishment, while both plumbers surrounded the blonde woman as she was waking up. Slowly but surely, her lips began to move and form words.

"Ugh… my head hurts…"

She opened a bleary blue eye, her vision a tad out of focus. Mario gently lifted her neck to support herself. When her sight sharpened back to normal, Peach let out an "Oh!" of surprise when she saw her red saviour's face looking down on her.

"M-Mario? Is t-that you?" she asked uncertainly.

He nodded while delicately placing his hand behind her back to bring her to a sitting position. A bewildered look fallen on her face.

"Uhh… w-why are you holding me like that? I know that we're friends, but you know I already have a boyfriend, right?"

Now it was Mario's turn to be confused. And that confusion turned into eye-popping astonishment when he saw Peach cling onto Luigi in a death-gripping hug. His brother had an equal expression of fright as he did.

"Oh honey! I love you so much! Are you alright? I didn't made you worry about me, did I?" she cooed blissfully.

"Ugh… what's gone… into you, Peach?" he grunted, struggling for air. "Why do you… sound so much like Valentina?"

"I _am_ Valentina, Luigi dear!" the princess whined. She let go of him to give him a sad look. "Why are you so… huh?" She stopped to examine her front, went wide-eyed and got scared. She held herself in her arms. "AHHH! I'm _still_ in her body?"

"And I'm still stuck in yours?" a voice yelled out in anger.

All heads turned to see that Valentina was awake as well. And she wasn't a happy camper. She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde female before her.

"Give me back my body now, you hussy!" she snarled with gripping fists. "I won't let you go around mucking about something I cherish dearly!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, you know! Last time I remember, you _wanted_ to volunteer getting your mind switched, right?" Peach retorted. "You could have just backed out if you didn't wanted to!"

"You think I haven't thought that? I only wanted to participate so that people didn't mock poor E. Gadd and the children at the hospital wouldn't be sad to not get that donation! But oh no… you didn't think of that, did you? You only wanted to volunteer so you can get into Luigi's pants!"

The princess shivered with rage while she dashed to slap her. "Why I oughta…"

"Girls! _That's enough_!" Luigi shouted, placing hands against both their chests to separate them while giving an assertive glare to them. "This is _no one's _fault, okay? And I don't want to resort to using my Fire Flower to keep you from swiping at each other! Now knock it off!"

Peach, Valentina, and even Mario (if that was possible) all went silent, totally surprised by his sudden outburst of authority. After a long, unsteady pause, even the green Mario Brother was blushing heavily by what he had said.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that… I… I didn't know what came over me," he stuttered, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Just then, E. Gadd stepped back into the room, carrying two bottles of water. He halted when he saw the awkward standoff taking place. "Umm… I guess I'm too late for the 'waking-up' part, eh?" he nervously chuckled.

"Not just that. We're still stuck in the wrong bodies, Professor!" Peach cried shrilly, while going back to cuddling herself in fear.

"Is there any way to fix the Mind Swap any time soon?" Valentina asked calmly, crossing her arms as best she can (her big bosom made it hard to do that).

E. Gadd cringed while looking at both women. "I'm afraid it'll be some time before I can get it running again. The entire electrical system is fried to a crisp. And I won't be expecting any spare parts to be delivered today. So… it might take me three days before I can do anything."

"_Three days?_" the bouncing beauty shrieked. The news hit her like a slab of ice in her gut. "I can't wait three whole days in this body! I got a country to maintain! And the Chancellor needs me to sign some important forms this evening! Not to mention the Toads will be expecting me to be at the rally tomorrow!"

The one called Peach rubbed her feet together in shyness. "Well… why don't you let me take care of all that for you?"

Valentina turned back to look at her in a surly mood. "Oh no, you won't… that's never going to happen! You'll likely have my whole schedule be one sticky mess of a disaster if I let you parade and act like me!"

"You never know unless you let me try," the royal monarch purred cutely. But her friend wasn't buying it.

"Forget it! My duties aren't something to be taken lightly! It takes a fully mature and responsible person to handle all the tasks I do throughout every morning, afternoon and evening! And you can't even manage to open a can of soup, even if there was a can opener in front of you! The way I see it, you'll turn the whole Mushroom Kingdom upside-down if I let you rule under my rank in one day!" she spat. She shook her head. "Correction… you'll ruin my reputation if you sat on my throne for at least 15 minutes!"

"Please… just take a breath and calm down, Valentina… er, I mean Peach… Val… Pea… dang it! I don't know what to call _either_ of you right now!" Luigi fretted, looking back and forth between the two women. "This is all so confusing!"

The one called Peach patted his shoulder. "It's okay, honey. Don't worry too much about it." She returned her gaze to her former face with a smirk. "So… you think I can't be responsible, huh? Are you willing to gamble on it?"

The bouncing beauty narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

The pink princess crossed her arms defiantly while continuing to give that childish smile. "Oh, don't tell me you're too old-fashioned to know the meaning of a bet."

"I know fully well of what a bet is, thank you very much," she growled through gritted teeth. "And I'm not old-fashioned!"

"Really? Because with this retro, out-of-date dress you wear every day, I could almost swear you're an antique yourself!" the monarch laughed. When she could see her colleague steaming from ear to ear, she held her hands up. "I was just kidding, geez! Boy… you can't even take a joke, can you? Now then… ahem…" She cleared her throat so she can speak clearly. "…this is how the bet will go. If I can convince everyone that I'm _you_, excluding all of us in this room of course… I'll get to rule your kingdom for a week."

"Oh… and what will happen if you can't?" Valentina grumbled.

"Hahaha… slow down, silly! I'm not finished yet!" Peach bubbled. "Now… if I can't be able to act like you, you'll have the choice to do whatever you want with me for also a week. But here's the catch!" she added while lifting a index finger. "_You_ will have to go out and pretend to be _me_! And if you can prove to be a better 'Valentina' than I can, it'll work exactly the same way as me pretending to be you! I win… and I get your Castle for a week. You win… and you have me as your slave for a week."

"Me? Act just like you?" she scoffed mockingly. "Haha! I can perfectly mimic your personality in a heartbeat! This will be a cinch!" The bubbly girl placed her hands to her waist. "Alright. I'll agree to this bet. But you'll have to have somebody monitor you… just so I know you didn't cheated."

"Heehee! And you'll have somebody to watch you too! Don't think I'm stupid, sister! I can be quite as sharp-witted as you can!" The princess held out a hand to her. "So you're on?"

Valentina smirked and shook her hand in a well-mannered way. "I accept. May the best impersonator win."

/

The journey to the Mushroom Castle was much slower than usual, since she was without her wings. But that didn't deterred the woman that looked like Peach. If she was going to win this challenge, she was going to have to act just like the royal ruler in every way. Even if it means she can't fly to places for the time being.

Next to her was Mario, who was picked to be her evaluator to rate how well she does for the next three days. After all, no one knew the princess better than the portly plumber himself. Not even the Chancellor.

There were special rules, however, for when the two were together (made by the one who's in Valentina's body). They were not allowed to get closer than arm's length, basically to avoid asking hints on how to act a certain way, as well as 'making intimate gestures'. They were not allow to be in the bedroom together alone. They must be within seeing distance with each other at all times (excluding for when they need to go to sleep). And they must keep all confidential information to themselves, meaning no blurting out special events coming up.

"Oh, Mario… I'm so nervous," Peach mumbled. "What if they know I'm not really the princess? Will they kick me out?" Mario shook his head and telling her that the guards won't try to do such a thing. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay… Just want to make sure. And… and you know I wouldn't try to pin you down, right? Even though the real Peach doesn't trust me enough that I would."

He nodded. She smiled kindly at him for his honesty.

"Thanks, Mario. You're a caring and understanding friend," she said. Her eyes were then full of sorrow. "I just wish that she was too… I don't know why she hates me so much…"

They climbed up the stairs that finally led to the Mushroom Castle. And waiting for them at the top, was a green-spotted Toad with a green, gold-trimmed robe and black moustache. He was tapping his foot like he was expecting an answer, while crossing his arms like a parent would to scold their child.

"Where in Star Road have you been, young lady?" he announced. "It's currently 5:00pm. It's very well past your curfew to be outside. You know how dangerous it is to be mucking about at this late hour."

"Hey! Who you think you are to tell me when I can stay out or not? My father?" the pink princess started, looking at him with a bit of anger.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously.

Mario cringed and whispered into her ear for a brief second. He told her that she was speaking to the Chancellor, Peach's advisor. It wasn't guidance to tell her to act a certain way… just some noting that the red plumber felt she needed to know of who she was dealing with. Thank goodness for that loophole.

The royal monarch went a bit wide-eyed and quickly adjusted herself. "Uh… ahem… uh, I'm terribly sorry about that. I've… um… been feeling a little cranky today… I hope you can forgive me…"

It was a while before the old Toad relaxed his stance and spoke to her in a fatherly tone. "It's understandable, your highness. As a matter of fact, I too been feeling under the weather. So I apologize as well. Now then…" He adjusted his robe and pointed to the front door with an opened hand. "Shall we set course for the dining room? I'm sure you must be undoubting famished after a long day."

"Sure! Uh… I mean… of course," she nodded with a blush. She rubbed her growling belly, realizing how hungry she was. And that decision made, she, Mario and the Chancellor walked into the Castle for a well-balanced dinner.

Hehehe… So far so good, she thought smugly. I wonder how Peach is handling her life in my cute, lovable body?

/

"Ugh… are you sure this is all there is to eat?"

"Um… yeah. Mario and I don't have much in the pantry tonight," Luigi explained in shyness. "I'll have to buy some groceries in the morning..."

Valentina was squirming a bit in disgust, while she eyed the plate of meatloaf and peas in front of her. Being that she was a vegetarian (well… when she was a princess), she couldn't stand to see the slab of minced pork. But she didn't want to reject Luigi's kindness for making her meal. So she just ate the peas in silence.

The green Mario Brother, of whom would be the bubbly girl's behavioural judge in according to the bet, was nervously picking through his plate at the other end of the table. Normally, he would be sitting next to his girlfriend during supper. But since the bouncing beauty's mind was at another place, he respectfully gave her some space.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," she remarked, wanting to start up a conversation with him. "Um… how are things with you and Mario lately?"

He blushed brightly a bit. "Just… just fine. We… uh… had got some new shingles for the roof… It was starting to peel a bit…"

Valentina nodded her head. "I see. Hmm… Did you participate in any fun activities this week?"

"Err… nope. I was too… uh… 'busy' with stuff around the house…"

She could tell that there was something was up with the green plumber. And that he wasn't quite giving all the details either. "Okay… Then tell me what you were busy with," she spoke slowly.

He blushed again, while a bit of sweat ran down his head. "I'd… I'd rather not say… uh… it will just bore you to hear it…"

"I use to do lectures with the Mushroom Council for hours you know, Luigi. So what you might think of as boring, I find to be just an intellectual chat. So _just_ tell."

"Uh… um… uh… oh, look at the time!" he pointed out, changing the subject. He quickly got out of his seat. "I better get into the shower and go to bed! Got lots of chores in the morning!"

"Wait! Get back here!" the bubbly girl shouted, hitting the table with her fist. But Luigi was gone from the kitchen before she finished her sentence. There was rapid footsteps, followed by a slam, before hearing a distinct click across the hallway, telling her that he locked the bathroom door. Silence fell for a few seconds before Valentina let out a long sigh. Perhaps she was being a bit 'provocative' in her questioning…

After she ate her dinner, she didn't see Luigi again until it was after 10:00pm. She felt really tired from the long, painful day she had to endure. So the bouncing beauty decided to simply flop on the green Mario Brother's mattress, without even changing into her nightwear (she was sure the real Valentina would be keeping lingerie in her drawer that's too 'kinky' for her tastes).

She heard someone come into the room while she rested her eyes for a minute, but didn't opened them just yet. The steps came to a sudden halt and then there was some nervous whimpering for a bit. She was guessing that this is Luigi noticing that she was on his bed… and he was still frightened to see her. Then she heard him walk again, slower and more quiet this time (he assumed she was asleep), and carefully sat down on the mattress.

"Back from your shower already, I can see," she mumbled.

He let out a "WHAAAA!" before toppling off, dragging the sheets and Valentina with him. The bubbly girl fell with a plop on top of his body. He freaked out when her mammoth bosom was squishing his face and he scrambled off of her to hide on the other side of the bed.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" she hollered on the top of her voice, rubbing her massive chest from the impact of landing on him. "That's not a good way to treat your friends!"

"I'm… I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" Luigi sputtered.

"Well, you're going to be sorry if you don't tell me what in the blazes is wrong with you lately!"

"It's nothing! Nothing is wrong with me!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me! First, you wouldn't tell me what you were 'busy' with at the dinner table! And now you rudely yanked me off the bed! If I had known any better, I would have said you were trying to…"

She stopped in her tracks. A horrified expression lit her face, shivering all over from the conclusion she had came up with. "Oh my stars… you… you were… you were trying to do foreplay with me, were you?" she yelled, holding herself while looking at him with disgust. "You were going to try making out with me!"

"No, no, no, no!" he denied, waving his hands in a fluster. "It's just a big misunderstanding!"

"A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING? Alright then! I get the picture! Here's _my_ misunderstanding too!" And she grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on top of her breasts. A look of nervous panic had stuck Luigi while he tried to get out of her grip, but she maintained her hold on him. "There you go! Is that what you wanted? I hope so, because that's all you're getting! And furthermore…"

Valentina wasn't able to finish her angry rant, because she became shocked of what she just did. And by looking at Luigi's face, she could see him sniffling and crying under her wrath, still trying to escape while he was force to feel her womanhood. He wasn't even looking at her… because he was self-repulsing of what he was doing to her.

"What am I doing? This isn't right at all!" she thought in astonishment. After all, this was Luigi she was dealing with… where else most men (excluding Mario) would be mindless, perverted individuals who only want to get into their partner's pants, the green plumber would be blushing and withdrawing himself if a female ever so much as much as skim him accidentally with a fingernail.

Slowly, the bubbly girl let go of her grip on his hands and turned away from him in shame. She was disgusted with her recent actions. And it didn't make her feel good that she physically harassed her friend.

Luigi didn't move from his place after she released him. He didn't run, nor shivered… nor even gave an indication that he was scared. He simply stood there while watching her wallow in self-loathing.

"Are… are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him with tear-streaked eyes and shook her head. "No… I'm not okay," she trembled. "This is the worst day of my life… sniff… I should have never agreed to that stupid bet. I never realized this was going to be so tough… being _her_. You must be despising me right now…"

"Why would I despise you?"

"Aw, come on Luigi! Just look at what I did! I interrogated you of something that was purely your own business, I yelled at you when you dropped on the bed and I fell with you… anyone with a better judgement than me would have seen that as an honest accident. And just now… I just made you squeeze my… my…" She shuddered while looking at her large chest. "…ugh, I can't even call _these_ mine! Because I know they're not mine! It's simply not natural to see them on me!"

She went back to crying again. The green Mario Brother scratched his hair in shyness. "Umm… if it would make you feel better… that last part you did to me would _sorta_ be something Valentina would do…"

"What…?" She slowly looked up to him once more. "Are… are you trying to make me feel better, Luigi?"

He shrugged. "I guess so…"

Valentina let out a big sigh. "Look, I know you mean well… but right now, you're seeing that I speak like myself, but still think that I'm your girlfriend. Me and her are both two _absolutely_ different people."

"I know that," he replied, twiddling his thumbs. "I just don't want to see you so hard on yourself…"

There was a period of awkward silence after that. Both individuals were a bit stuck on what to say next. Then… the thoughts that went on in bubbly girl's mind (of that being Peach's mind) came up with a perplexing question.

"Luigi… what is it that you like about Valentina, by the way?" she wondered.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be nosy this time, if that's what you're wondering… I'm just curious to know. What I mean is… why do love her the way you do right now? Is it because of her looks? Her attitude towards life? What quality of hers makes you stay with her?" She blushed heavily while rubbing her foot on her leg. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

The Mario Brother mused it over for quite some time. "Well… the reason I stay with her is… uh, you won't get mad if I say it?" She shook her head. "Okay, just making sure… the reason I stay with her is that… she makes me feel confidence in myself. Like make me not feel like a loser or a loner…"

"Oh… okay…" Now it was her turn to be the shy one. "But… aren't I appreciative of what you do too? Don't I give you just as much thanks as I do to Mario when you both go on an adventure?"

"Well… yeah, you do give me recognition," he explained. "But… it feels like you give Mario more attention than I do…"

"That's understandable," she nodded. "You and I both know that your brother and me share a special bond… like you are with Valentina."

"I know… but it's not just you, of course…" He eyed the floor with sorrow, unable to look at her. "It's as though _everyone_ doesn't give me enough thanks, no matter if I do just as much effort as him, if not more…"

The bouncing beauty watched him in awe, a feeling of pity in her heart. She never heard him say words like that before. Usually she sees him as a happy-go lucky guy, while showing courage when he least expects it, and never lets anyone get him down. But now… she could see his inner self: a humble man who is alone… neglected… unheard and overshadowed by the community. It was like her first days of being princess in the Mushroom Kingdom. No one acknowledged her at first… but as time progressed, and the more deeds she did, she became the respected woman she was today.

With steady hands, she clasped Luigi's gloves with tender care. He looked back up at her, feeling surprised by her reaction. Once more, his face blushed pink from her holding him again.

"Well… the next time when you do something noble… I'll be sure to let everyone know about it," she said with a smile. "And you can let me know if you still feel isolated sometimes. I'm willing to listen."

That made the green plumber put on a happy expression. "Hehehe… thanks Peach… uh, I mean Valentina… darn…" He slapped his forehead in frustration, while he flushed darker. "I still don't know what to actually call you…"

She laughed. "That's okay. Let's not panic about it… but you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded with certainty.

"Alright then…" She stretched out her arms while a yawn escaped from her mouth. "…oh my. It's getting pretty late. We should get rested before morning arrives."

"Okay," he agreed. His exhaustion was getting him too. He was just heading for his door when she stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

Luigi twiddled his thumbs again. "Uh… on the living room couch? I would have thought you didn't want _us_ to sleep together… since it wouldn't be… um… the 'right' thing to do."

"Hehehe… no, it's alright, Luigi," she chuckled, realizing what he meant to say. "I trust you enough to be in the same bed with me. So I won't mind at all… unless…" For a brief moment, something came over her. And it made her say something she wouldn't have said otherwise. "…you feel you can't handle my wonderful beauty," she added with a purr.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked with astonishment.

She shook the feeling off and recovered herself. "Uh… I meant to say… if you snore during the night, that is!"

Whew… that was close, she thought. But what she just said out loud got her worried. It wasn't what her exact thoughts were, but yet they came out her lips from out of the blue. What was going on here? Did she did that on instinct? Or… was it something deeper than that?

"Are you sure you're okay? For a second, you _really_ did sound like Valentina there," Luigi stated.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she responded, while trying to keep herself together. "Let's just go to sleep…"

Without any further concerns or questions, they went back to the mattress, replaced the sheets neatly and got under the covers. The bouncing beauty simply laid flat on her back and closed her eyes, while the green Mario Brother fluffed his pillow to get comfortable. He positioned himself to his side, away from Valentina, and gazed at the blank stretch of wall towards him.

Even though it was nothing to panic about yet, Luigi felt uneasy about that outburst she made. It was as though she said it, but didn't _expect_ to say it. Like a puppet on strings. And he had a feeling that it wasn't just happening to her either…

He shook his head. Relax you, a voice hushed in his mind. You're jumping to conclusions like usual. It's not like the real Peach will start becoming your girlfriend, and in vice versa. And besides… E. Gadd will be able to fix them both in a few days, and everything will be back to normal.

Assuring himself that everything is okay, and that he was just being paranoid, Luigi's eyes drooped until his consciousness left him and he dozed off.

/

(To be concluded)


	2. A Change In Heart

Swapped Minds

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

/

It was a little before 8:00am that Peach (who is actually Valentina at the moment) woke up on her royal fluffy mattress. She wasn't yet used to the very soft lining of her bed, not that she can complain… but already she felt a little homesick. And she missed her love Luigi most of all.

Last night's dinner was somewhat of a fiasco. Since Mario couldn't show her how she would have to behave as the Princess, it took enormous amounts of effort to not act like her real self. And even then, it all went downhill from there…

"No no no, young lady!" the Chancellor cried for the umpteenth time. "You of all people should know that _that_ is the dessert spoon! And we _don't_ use it for soup!"

This is ridiculous, she thought. I never had this much of a hassle when me and Luigi dined at the Grand Shroom. In front of her, there were at least 8 forks, 4 knives, and 10 spoons, all of which were supposed to be used for different occasions. And she was doing a poor job knowing which was which. Whenever she was about to pick up a utensil, her elderly advisor would correct her in exasperation.

"Ohh… umm… let me see," the pink-dressed monarch contemplated. "I think… it's this one?"

The Chancellor groaned once again. "No! That's the cereal spoon! Have I taught you nothing in those etiquette classes after all these years?"

Peach make an annoyed expression. "Well then, why do you have the cereal spoon here when it's not even breakfast? If you ask me, that's just the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Mario, who was listening to the two arguing a few seats away, buried his face in his hands. It was totally embarrassing to see them fighting over the petty details (even though he silently agreed that the forks and spoons were a little much). And even more embarrassing to see them fighting while _he_ was there with them.

"I beg your pardon?" the ancient Toad asked in astonishment. His beet-red face became even more red.

"You heard me! It's dumb to think why you should have almost a dozen spoons! One for soup, one for stew, one for pudding, one for cereal… and I'm only going to use one of them, while the rest still get cleaned even though they weren't dirty at all! It's a complete waste! Why can't we just use one spoon, one fork, and one knife?" The one called Peach was huffing and puffing now. "And I'd appreciate it if you don't go around breathing down my neck on what I use to eat! If I was your boss, I'd fire you on the spot for your rude behaviour!"

At this point, the Chancellor no longer looked angry towards her… but looking more afraid. He trembled as she glared at him, actually looking older than he really was.

"No… please no, my Princess!" he quavered. "I'm… I'm sorry for all of my outbursts! You are a-allowed to dine h-however you please! I just beseech y-you to not sack me! I was only d-doing what I trained to t-teach you since you were a little girl!"

Peach then put on a bewildered look as he saw him weep on the floor. "What are you talking about? I wasn't going to really fire you…," she told him. She went wide-eyed. "You really thought… that I meant that?"

"I greatly a-apologize with deep r-regrets upon my brash actions! If there's a-anything you want me to d-do, please name it! I will not f-fail you, so long as y-you don't send the d-dreaded pink letter of m-my resignation! A-Anything you ask, it is of my command!"

Wow… he really _did_ think I was going to fire him, she mused. Feeling a little concerned for the elder in front of her, she pat him on the head. "Please don't cry, my… uh… dear man. I won't do such a thing. You can continue to… um… lecture me if you want to. I just want to eat my soup in peace."

"Of course, my Princess," the Chancellor sighed, feeling ever so grateful for her 'forgiving' him. "I thank you for allowing me to continue working with you…"

And so, the three people ate in silence without anymore protests or such. Peach really felt bad that she almost had the royal advisor kicked out of the Castle without knowing that she had the power to do so. But she decided to keep her yap shut to avoid screwing up her cover.

When it came time to go to sleep, the Princess headed for her bedroom, with Mario tagging along beside her (she informed the Chancellor that the plumber was only taking up higher priorities to protect her). She felt that a good night's rest would do her good… the whole day was simply too much.

"Man, I'm beat… I never been more happier to get some shuteye before," she moaned. "And Peach says she usually has to do forms to sign BEFORE she goes to sleep. How does that girl not drop dead tired during the day?"

Mario gave a small shrug.

"Sigh… I really hope I can make everyone believe I'm her. Because I _really_ don't want to become her slave for a week. I can only think of the horrible things she might plan on doing to me…" She shuddered of the nasty thoughts in her head. "Ohh… why did I suggested this bet in the first place? I only want Peach to like me, not hate me more…"

They were at her door before she stopped walking. She gave a pleading look to the portly plumber with sad eyes. "Do you think she and I will ever get along, Mario? It pains me to see her despise me so much… I only want to be her friend, but she rejects it all the time."

Again, Mario shrugged. It was all he could do… considering he didn't have the words on how to make this situation better, or any other action that would seem too forward in terms of affection.

Even still, the pink monarch made a hopeful smile. "Perhaps she'll cool her attitude towards me eventually… all grudges in the end do," she concluded. "Well… I guess I'll just put all this aside for now and go to bed. Thanks for keeping me company, Mario. Have a goodnight."

The red Mario Brother bade her a restful sleep as well, and he headed to his own room while she went in hers.

And now, here she was… wide awake on her mattress, with a brand-new day to look forward to. She made a quick prayer to the Star Spirits that she can hopefully make this one go through without any more problems, before getting out of her sheets and going to get changed. In her wardrobe, she could see… pink, pink, and even more pink dresses that all look exactly alike.

"Ugh… are you kidding me? This woman didn't even heard of the word 'fashion' before? How is she supposed to have variety in her life when all of her clothes are the same? Sigh… maybe when this is over, I'll take her on a shopping spree."

So reluctantly, she plucked out a formal dress from a hanger and began slipping it on. However… she found it a little difficult to get it to fit properly, due to an unforeseen element that she hadn't noticed before.

"What the…? When did these appear all of a sudden?" she wondered, as she stared at her chest. Frankly, it bothered her that she had a near-flat bosom after the mind swap. But now… she could see that her bust-line had bumped up just a little… by about an inch or two. "Now I definitely know that she _never_ had these when I first met her."

Peach made a gentle prod on her little 'bulges' to feel their texture and softness. They feel real, alright… and it didn't seem she was dreaming this. It felt like she should be concerned on how her breasts seemed to have grown overnight… but it made her feel happy inside that now she could fill something more than an A-cup. "Heeheehee… I guess this isn't so bad anymore. Mario is going to be pleasantly surprised when he sees his lovely princess."

/

Meanwhile, Luigi and Valentina (or the one who's inside the bubbly girl's body) were having lunch in McBooster's. The green Mario brother figured that she needed something that'll cheer her up a bit more after last night's misunderstanding. At first, she was about to refuse to go to a restaurant that would serve nothing but meat and processed foods… but realized that she already went to the establishment when they were on that journey collecting the Seven Stars.

Plus… she was feeling famished after not getting enough to eat from last night's dinner.

"Golly… why don't you slow yourself down?" Luigi suggested, looking a little wide-eyed. "That's your fourth burger already!"

Most, if not all, of the customers that were eating in the restaurant were somewhat gaping at the pink girl, who was munching away like there was no tomorrow. The bouncing beauty had digested 3 chicken wraps, 4 salads, 6 helpings of fries, 4 cups of soda, 2 milkshakes, and 4 cheeseburgers… now starting on her fifth. There was no doubt that she was putting it all away… her bulging belly told the story.

"I'm just so hungry, Luigi!" Valentina whined. "I don't know why she doesn't eat so much. I'm pretty much skin and bone! And besides… I'm a little curious as to what these portions taste like before E. Gadd can change us back."

He groaned in exasperation as he lowered his voice, so only she could hear him. "You still have about two days to be a food critic! Look… why don't we go somewhere else for the rest of the day? I think we're grossing out the people around here."

"Can't I just finish this first?"

"No, let's just leave," he whispered, being very quick to snatch the burger out of the bubbly girl's hand before she could complain some more. "If you keep this up, they'll need to call the fire department to help free your from our table."

Valentina made a confused gesture. "What are you talking about? I can leave just as… ugh…" She grunted as she tried to get up from her chair. But her bloated stomach was wedged in between the edge of the table and her sitting place. Try as she might, her girth prevented her from escaping. "Oh no… you're right! Now how am I going to get out of here?" she gasped.

"Don't worry… let me help. And try to suck in your gut a bit." Luigi squeezed his fingers in between the edge and her belly, and he gently slid them across. Carefully, he got her to shuffle out of her chair without any discomfort. The bouncing beauty breathed a sigh of relief while rubbing her engorged abdomen.

"Oh dear… I never noticed how much of an appetite I worked up! I didn't even realized my build-up here!" A loud growl rumbled her stomach, and it made her blush as more people continued to stare at her. "Umm… I agree with you, Luigi. Let's get out of here."

Luckily, the Snifits who ran the establishment (Booster had a lot of wealth, but not enough brains to run his company) didn't charge them both for their meals, being that they were friends with the founder. After stepping outside to continue their conversation, the bouncing beauty was a little anxious about her current physique.

"What am I going to do with this thing?" she worried as they walked, looking at the very significant bulge that was her belly. "Everyone is going to be appalled and think I've became pregnant!"

"Lucky for you that Valentina has a high metabolism. It'll just disappear on its own after a few hours," Luigi explained.

"Really? Whew… and to think, I mocked at her that one time when she became a blimp on the Star Shooter." She looked a little guilty after bringing up that memory. "Sigh… I guess I seem to be a little harsh to her at times. But it's just because… because…"

"Because of what?"

Valentina flushed with embarrassment. "Um… it's because I… I… I feel a little insecure when I'm with her," she admitted.

"How come?" he asked. It never really occurred to the green plumber that she had a grudge with the bubbly girl. But that would be because he never hanged out with both at the same time.

"Sigh… for many reasons, I guess. I can't be able to name them all," she elaborated. She went to sit on a park bench, feeling that this may take a while to talk about, while encouraging Luigi to do the same. And he did so. "But I can definitely say that one of the most irritating… is her tendency to be liked by everyone she meets, while I just get shunned away into the shadows. Hehehe… funny…" She looked at him with a meek smile. "…seems we both have the same problem."

"Looks like it," he replied, blushing a little bit.

The bouncing beauty twiddled her thumbs as she viewed the sky above her. Several birds flew by, beating their wings gracefully. "I always thought that Mario and me were a one-of-a-kind pair, nothing getting into our way or unable to keep us separate. No matter what troubles laid ahead, we worked together to overcome any obstacle. And that really made me feel special. Until… you-know-who appeared…"

Her tone then became gloomy and quiet. "Ever since she had joined us on that quest, everyone gave her more attention… being the eye candy of the team. Even Bowser… I can't believe I'm saying this… thinks she's more _stunning_ than I am," Valentina mumbled. "No matter how much I ignored that fact, or how much I tried my best to be a valuable ally… she always outshone me in everything I did. And being the paranoid person that I was… I feared… that Mario would eventually leave me to run off with her…"

She exhaled heavily with grief, small tears leaking from her baby-blues. "I… I… I… don't even k-know if he _does_ care for me a-anymore… like it could be that the next t-time I get kidnapped… he won't c-come for me. That I'm too much h-hard work to satisfy him… and that he'll f-find some other w-woman that doesn't get t-taken by a fat lizard on a w-weekly basis..." Too choked up by her depression, she covered her eyes with her hands and heaved a loud sob.

Luigi was unsure of what to do or say. Here was his girlfriend, weeping out her heart… and yet someone else is occupying her conscience. Would it be smart to tend to her, even though she was actually the Princess locked up in the wrong body? He did not know how to answer that question… but even still, he couldn't leave her all emotional and alone.

So he resorted to softly hugging the busty angel in his arms. The one called Valentina looked up to the person giving his gentle affection and sympathy to her. She too was drawing a blank on what to do. Even though she hated her… it didn't feel right to hug or be hugged by her arch-rival's boyfriend. Then she disregarded that silly thought… she _is_ her arch-rival at the moment. It wouldn't be a crime if all she is just receiving is comfort. And she was still faithful to the portly plumber…

And so she wrapped her arms around him as well. It soothed her to have a trusting friend by her side. "Thanks, Luigi… you know… nice guys like you come around once in a lifetime," she whispered, while she lit up a tiny smile to him. "I hope you and her make a lasting couple for years to come…"

The green Mario Brother made another blush, feeling overwhelmed by all the words of kindness. "No problem, Pea… uh… Val… umm… sigh… I should really find a suitable name to call you in the meantime," he responded, his face growing redder. "This is just ridiculous…"

She laughed. "Hahaha… it's quite alright. Just call me Valentina while we're out in public… since that's who I'm supposed to pretend to be. But when we're alone together, you can call me Peach…"

Luigi made a nervous grin as he got up from the bench. "Seems easy enough. Alright… let's go to the Mushroom Mall next, _Valentina_…"

"Heehee… right behind you, _honey_," she giggled.

She shook her head, once again feeling that weird vibe that she had just the night before. It wasn't what she planned to say… but the green plumber didn't think twice about the comment, suggesting she was just going along with her persona. Shaking off the ominous feeling, even though it was becoming a concern for her, the bubbly girl got up from her sitting place and walked alongside her companion to their next destination.

/

"Ohh… what the heck am I gonna do? How does a rally even work, anyway?"

The one called Peach was having a bit of a mental breakdown. She was pacing back and forth in the conference room, feeling anxious of how she'll present her speech… in front of the thousands of Toads and other citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. As always, Mario was with her to monitor her well-being. Every once in a while, he gave her a water bottle to drink up so she could calm down. Frankly, he was almost as nervous as she was… for two reasons.

One was the rally itself. If the people get suspicious that their princess wasn't who she seems she is, not only would Valentina's winning end of the bet would be a bust… but it would also involve Peach getting examined in a psychiatric ward, dethroned from her position, or who knows what.

The second thing that bothered him… was the fact that the royal monarch herself had a 'small' burst of puberty overnight. He couldn't deny that it _did_ make her more womanly and even more desirable than ever… but it bewildered him of how her bosom swelled like that. It wasn't as though she was part-Mamma like Valentina. Could it have been something that happened during the mind-swapping process that unlocked and emerged a biological fluctuation within her?

The portly plumber discarded the thought for later. He would have to talk to E. Gadd about the mysterious effects from the Mind Swap that had caused Peach's body to grow those perky breasts. But right now, he had to help her prepare for the arduous task of speaking to "her people".

The Chancellor had popped into the conference room without delay. "They're ready for you, my Princess. Show them the true heart of a Toadstool… and make me and your parents very proud," he said with a smile.

"Umm… I'll be sure to break a leg out there, I guess!" she chuckled shyly, her face tingling the same color as her dress. With a nod, the old Toad left the area as quickly as he came…. and she groaned with frustration. "Ugh! This is it! I can't do this! They'll know for sure that I'm not Peach! I don't have a big vocabulary like she does! Or know anything of what the public wants! I just want to go back to my normal body!"

Peach covered her eyes to hide her tears. Mario went up to her to give her a small pat on the back, telling her that everything will be alright, and that she would do very well in the rally. He also told her that if she concentrated on the positive sides of her life (her boyfriend, for instance), she will have nothing to worry about.

The pink-clad girl make a meek smile. "Thanks for the pep talk, Mario. I would have lost my marbles if I had to face that crowd alone. And you know what?" She straighten her back and stared down at the hallway that lead to the balcony outside with a defiant look. "Even if I don't sound exactly like her… I'm going to go out there and pretend to be the best darn Peach ever!"

Feeling ever so confident of her abilities, she marched out of the conference room and into the glorious sunlight to see the large mass of people before her. They cheered loudly after she finally made her appearance. Toads, Koopas, Goombas, and other species were making fanfare as far as the eye could see. The royal monarch made a friendly wave to them, causing more applause for her behalf, as she got up to the podium to begin her speech.

"Good afternoon, Mushroom Kingdom! It's so great to see you all!" she exclaimed in a cheerful tone. More claps and whistles rang in the vicinity… and her courage grew even stronger. "You're all probably wondering why we're here! Well, I'll tell you why… we want to see our wonderful town be the best place to live anywhere in Square Island!"

"My, my… she is sure sounding euphoric today," the Chancellor mused, as he sat to the side of her while watching and listening. "I guess a goodnight's rest really did the trick for her mood yesterday."

A random male Toad that was within the audience poked his head out so he could speak. He wore a hat that had a flap saying 'Press' on it and a notepad in his hand. "I'm from the Monthly Mushroom publishing newspaper, Princess Toadstool!" he called out. "Can you tell me about how you'll handle the issue about the ever-rising Bowser attacks that plague our fair city?"

For a while, the one called Peach was silent as she try thinking of how to answer that question. Then she got a brainstorm.

"I know that Bowser can be a real pushover most of the time. But what I seem to figure out is that he is much like a common bully." She wasn't quite sure of what she was saying. It was just a matter of winging it. "Um… if just one person stands against a monster like Bowser, there would be more of a struggle to see peace come in between."

"But Mario is all that we need, though!" shouted a female Koopa. "He can knock out that overgrown lizard with one hand tied behind his back! And if it wasn't for him, you would never be rescued!"

"Yeah! Plus, us Toads can't be of much help!" a yellow-spotted Toad yelled. "That Bowser isn't even scared of us! He can easily push us aside!"

"That may be so…," the pink princess regarded. She had to agree with them a bit. When the King of Koopas causes disaster, not many were willing to put their life on the line to defend their home. "But… Mario is only one man! He can only be in one place at any time! What would happen if he would have to choose between saving the Mushroom Kingdom or saving me? What then?"

The portly plumber was quite astound by the performance that she was giving out. He never heard Valentina speaking like that… and with convincible dialogue. It was almost like listening to Peach talk. And he had to approve of her opinion too… even with his brother Luigi, they can only do so much to barely fend off Bowser for the time being. The crowd murmured in response to her words, also admitting to this new revelation.

"But what do we do about this, Princess?" an old Moleville man questioned. "If Mario is all we have to keep this town liveable, who else would be daring and strong enough to keep Bowser in his place?"

Again, Peach took some time to solve this conundrum. She didn't realize that this was a problem the Mushroom Kingdom had faced for centuries, ever since the Koopa clan had fought viciously against the Toads. Being that her mind was that of a young, pink-haired, and beautiful woman, it would have taken any scholar or genius centuries more to think this logically.

Then a bold idea burst forth from her pretty, little head. And she smiled sincerely.

"The answer is simple! We need more heroes!" When the audience grew confused, she elaborated with her suggestion. "We need to find people that are _just_ like Mario… not just limited to the Mushroom Kingdom, but to all corners of the world! There are many individuals out there that have special talents and abilities! People from near and far that are unique, that have gifts that can wow anyone… that can smite evil with equal bravery! And together… not even Bowser could bring us down!" There was a long quiet pause after her conclusion. And for a while, she worried that she may have made then think she wasn't the princess, but actually some girl that's pretending to be her.

And then… there was a bit of clapping, small at first… then grew louder. And louder. And even louder… until the entire crowd was enthusiastically hollering with joy. They were just going nuts with how this simple plan seems very possible. It was like hearing a New Year's Eve party, multiplied ten-fold. And there wasn't a single citizen out there that had doubts or worries.

The one called Peach grinned from ear to ear, so happy that she actually got through to "her people". It was a spectacular sight to see so many individuals cheering and crying out with hopeful thoughts for the future. It felt like nothing can go wrong from here on out…

A sharp burst of lightning, followed by a loud boom of thunder, caused the whole ceremony to be silent once more. Everyone looked up in the air, wondering if it was going to rain. But the odd thing was… there wasn't a cloud in the sky to signify a storm.

But a storm was indeed brewing… unknowingly to the royal monarch and the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"_MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Hello, my dearest bride-to-be!"

Many gasps and screams were heard as they turned behind their backs… and went wide-eyed with horror as they saw Bowser himself, snugly fit inside his Clown Copter. And down below him on solid ground, was an entourage of Terrapins, Goombas, and Lakitus, ready to start a savage war on the mushroom folks.

Right on cue, Mario stood up quickly and was beside Peach, a steely look of determination in his eyes. He readied himself with a fighting pose as the big Koopa flew close to the pair. The crowd ran for their lives, scattering in all directions while avoiding the assaults of Bowser's minions. Goombas bit the frantic feet and legs that passed by them. Koopas spun their shells into Toads like bowling balls. And Lakitus threw Spiny Egg after Spiny Egg, knocking out a few poor victims in the process.

"Hahahahaha! I knew you would be here as always, faucet freak!" Bowser roared, as Mario continued to defend the princess. "You've been a thorn on my side for way too many times! So I'm here to clog your trap for good! Keep him busy for me, Magikoopas!"

Out of thin air, three of the blue-robed wizards teleported in between the portly plumber and his fair maiden. He tried to get to her… but his foes cast a barrier spell to prevent him from getting any closer. All he could do now was watch in terror as the spiky turtle swiped the Princess with little effort, placed her in his Copter, and they both hovered away from Mushroom Castle.

There was no way Mario could get through these Magikoopas while they were shielding him from possibly escaping. What the red-clad hero needed was a little "fire power"… and he knew where to get some. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out a Fire Flower and clenched it tightly in his hand. And immediately… his clothes shifted into a vivid pattern of red and white.

The trio of robed figures stepped back in fear, quivering from his transformation. They could keep away the plumber with no problem… but not while he has gone into Fire mode. They ducked for cover when Mario threw swift rounds of fireballs at them. One of the Magikoopas sniffed the air, and freaked out when he saw that the rim of his clothes were burning with red-hot flames.

"That's it! I'm not staying here to be a roasted marshmallow!" it cried. His partners agreed with him… and a second later, they vanished as quickly as they came. With his opposition out of the way, the red Mario Brother jumped off the balcony and landed on the hard ground, dashing towards Bowser's Keep to rescue the pink princess.

/

The nasty Koopa in question was flying towards his castle, while his captive simply sat beside him. There was a smug look on his jagged face.

"Hahahahaha… you're pretty quiet today," he pointed out. "Normally, you would just cry and struggle… and yell out 'Help me, Mario!' every 5 seconds. What's the matter? You finally can't resist my charms, Princess?"

She still remained quiet, think about what she was supposed to do. It was the first time she had been kidnapped, even though the real Peach had been countless times… and it really confused her on what her role as the 'kidnapee' should be like.

"Say, Bowser… why is it you kidnap me for anyway?" was her response.

Without hesitation, he let out an evil laugh. "Isn't it obvious by now? I'm trying to marry you, so that my empire could rule your land!"

"But why though?" She was really curious about his motive, since she never thought to ask when she was in her normal body. "Do you kidnap me for the fun of kidnapping? Is it that you like destroying the Mushroom Kingdom? Or is it you want to spend time with someone because you're lonely?"

Bowser suddenly halted his vehicle, just mere feet away from the bridge that connected between his Keep and Vista Hill. He gave the royal monarch a bewildered look. "What was that last part?" he inquired.

"Umm… the part about you wanting to kidnap me because you're lonely?" she asked, cocking her head to one side and making an innocent expression.

"Lonely? Bah! I'm not lonely! I got hundreds of my servants that do whatever I say, when I say it! And I have 8 evil, bratty children that annoy and make a mess in my castle every day of the week!" His tone may have sounded convincing… but while she wasn't looking, the big Koopa flashed very small signs of anxiety. Like he was hiding a deep, dark secret. "Why would I be lonely? "

"Because you keep kidnapping me? Even though Mario constantly foils your plans all the time?" The one called Peach wasn't quite buying his words, being the concerned and compassionate girl she was (again… when she was her actual self). "Haven't you ever thought about coming to see me and just chat? I'm sure the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom don't need to see you causing mayhem and wreckages… all to meet me."

Now Bowser was _really_ at a loss for words. "What the heck is wrong with this broad today?" he thought in irritated confusion. "She's never this chatty before… especially to me since I'm the one who abducts her. If I didn't know better… she's sounding _a lot_ like 'pinky'."

The pink-dressed woman let out a tiny smile. "You know… maybe a nice, big hug would satisfy you if you let me off here?" she cutely meowed. "I'm sure after a rough day at that stinky castle of yours, what with your soldiers and your loony kids… you'd want someone to show intimacy."

"Huh? What are you… HEY, GET OFF OF ME!" The big evil turtle backed away as she attempted to wrap her arms around him for a warm embrace. But little did he knew… his spiky shell jabbed right into his control panel, of which navigated the Clown Copter. Sparks and smoke sputtered out from behind him, and he became alert of a searing-hot pain within his tail area. He turned around swiftly… and hollered in panic as he saw that his flying machine was malfunctioning. And ever slowly, it began to lose altitude.

"_NOOOO! _Look what you made me do!" Bowser roared.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Bowser! I… I d-didn't mean to!" She once again tried to hug him, to show her apology… but he moved further away from the deranged female. And it caused him to damage his ship even more.

"_Gah!_ Forget this! This isn't worth it! I'm not dropping you off… I'm _completely_ dumping you out of my cargo hold, you lunatic!"

With both claws, the King of Koopas lifted Peach up and tossed her out of his dying Copter. Ironically, it was at the same time that Mario finally caught up with the duo, with heavy exhaustion marked on his face. The portly plumber received the surprise of his life when he glanced up, saw the Princess falling in the sky, and managed to catch her just in time. She had a look of mild fright on her demeanour… but otherwise, she was unscathed.

They watched as Bowser swore loudly in the junked aerial vehicle, all chances of abandoning his ship out the door while he plummeted down into the abyss. "_Keep your princess, pasta freak! And don't bring her back until she is healthy and sane again!_" he thundered… just before a catastrophic KA-BOOM was heard, and a cloud of black smoke erupt from the cliff side.

Mario breathed a big sigh of relief. Well… _that_ sure made his job a heck of a lot easier. Already he had the pink-clad monarch in his arms, and they were only a foot away from the drawbridge. That's got to be a new record, he mused.

But his attention was now drawn to the sound of silent crying… and he noticed that Peach was the one making the noise. Her eyes looked gloomy and threatened to shed tears, while her lip tremble ever so slightly. He was wondering what was the cause of her despair… until she spoke in a defeated tone.

"What a horrible job I did being the Princess…," she mumbled. "Sniff… I yelled at the Chancellor… I didn't know which utensils to use during dinner… I didn't even get successfully kidnapped… I only got as far as the pathway to his Keep." She gazed up at the red Mario Brother with such forlornness, it would make anyone's heart rip apart. "Let's face it, Mario… I'm not cut out to pretending to be Peach. I want to go back home… my _real_ home. I want Luigi to snuggle me in his arms. And most of all… I just want to be me… Valentina."

Seeing that the burden was too much for her, Mario gave her a tender hug. Forget the special rules… if she needed comfort, it wouldn't hurt anyone for her to get a few seconds of sympathy. Surprised by his action, but didn't object to it, the pink princess returned the favour with a hug of her own. They held onto each other for quite a while more… at least until she felt loved enough to stand on her own feet.

"Thanks for that, Mario. I really needed that." She made a long sigh while staring at Mushroom Castle in the distance. "I think it's safe to say that I lost the bet by a landslide… so I better get used to seeing Peach's delighted face when she works me like a dog."

/

Jus near Mario's Pad, two figures were running towards the house in a hasty rush. They were blushing madly, either from exhaustion, embarrassment, or a combination of both… and didn't bother to speak to each other until they were inside the cozy abode.

"I… I… I can't… run anymore," panted Luigi, slumping onto the living room couch. "My brain feels… like it's going to… wipe out any minute…"

"Tell me… about it. That… was the worst moment… of my entire life," Valentina wheezed, as she tried to catch her breath. Wrapped around her was a banner for the Mushroom Mall clearance sale, all to cover her bosom and other womanly body parts. Because at the moment… she wasn't wearing anything.

"Yikes… who knew that people… are _that_ grabby… for clothes on discounts! And all I wear… are overalls every day!" The green Mario Brother eyed his girlfriend (or the one who was within her body) "I guess that's… the last time… that we go to a clothes store… to get unchanged and… hang our attire… on the dressing doors."

After a few more minutes of huffing and puffing, the bubbly girl had recovered enough energy to go into Luigi's room and find something that would make her decent.

"The funny thing is… I could have tolerated having my clothes stolen. But what really made me bashful… was the fact that at least a hundred innocent citizens had seen me… with my bare chest in public!" She was silent for a moment, shuddering at the thought that so many eyes stared at her large mammaries today. "I would have never imagine that my people… would go so far as to steal a woman's clothes… just so they would expect to see their 'anatomy'! It's pitiful and downright disgusting!"

"Well… there are definitely a handful of perverts in any society… no matter where you go," Luigi reasoned. "You just got to be thankful that you don't live in Brooklyn. I'm sure it would be _way_ worse then!"

"Either way, Luigi… I rather not bring up this painful memory again for as long as I shall live. And I'm positive if Valentina ever got wind of this, she'll never keep it down," the bouncing beauty remarked. The bedroom door opened again, and the green plumber could see that she was now wearing one of his shirts (great… now it's all stretched out. I guess she can keep that one, he thought) and some old pants that he didn't use anymore. "So… what do you think?"

"Looks fine for now. But are you sure you're okay about…?"

"Yes, Luigi… I'm alright. Like I said… don't bring it up again." She clasped a hand to her temple, which ached ever since they left the Mall, and went to the telephone. "Sigh…this is too much for me to bear. I thought I can be like her… but not when people drool and whistle at me wherever I go. I want to be back in my real body… this is just not worth it." She quickly dialled the number of the one person she really wanted to talk to.

"Come on, E. Gadd… pick up. Please pick up," she pleaded to herself. "You must have _some_ progress on the Mind Swapper."

The phone warbled for a few seconds more… then she heard the old scientist's familiar voice. "Hello? Who is it?"

"Professor! Thank goodness!" The bubbly girl breathed an enormous sigh. "Please tell me that you got your machine working again! I can't take this anymore!"

"Uhh… well…," E. Gadd began hesitantly.

Her spirits sank like a stone. "…you still haven't fixed it, have you?" she asked with sadness.

"Oh no, no, no! As a matter of fact, I've made a spectacular breakthrough, and I'm almost done repairing the Mind Swapper! So I can just about get both you and Valentina back to normal sooner than expected."

"_What? You do? That's wonderful! I can finally go back to being an actual princess!_" She felt like dancing on the spot just then and there. They were the best words she had heard since this mess began. But before she could celebrate, she heard the Professor talking again, and paused to listen.

"However… I have yet to test it out for bugs or computing errors," he explained. "I want to make sure that nothing would go wrong again like the first time. And I hope that you would agree with me on that statement. So… if you're willing to wait at least another day…"

"Another day? _No! Please not another day, Professor!_" Valentina immediately responded. "I've already developed the body equivalent of homesickness! I just can't stand the thought of what my counterpart is possibly doing at the moment, whether it be jeopardizing my reputation or jeopardizing the state of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Already, she was streaking teardrops down her face. And that was only a small fraction of the emotional pain she felt. "If I stay in this fleshy prison any longer, I'm going to go insane for sure! I'm not Valentina! I'm Princess Peach Toadstool! And that's all I ever want to be!"

There came an uncomfortable silence from E. Gadd's end afterwards… and she desperately waited for what his answer would be. She prayed from the bottom of her heart that she would hear _anything_ but the words "another day" from him.

"Well… I… I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just do a quick schematics check to save time… and that I get assured that nothing is indeed wrong with the system. I suppose if you can come down within… let's say an hour from now… I can get your mind set straight again."

"Really? Oh… thank you so much, E. Gadd! I promise that I'll never forget this! You're a wonderful man! I'll be sure to arrive on the dot! Bye!" She set the phone back in its receiver. The bouncing beauty felt a weight lift off her shoulders, knowing that her nightmare will be official over soon… and that she can go back to her usual princess duties like before.

/

Everyone was now gathered in the old scientist's lab, waiting in anticipation for the final scanning check being done on the Mind Swapper. The suspense was hair-raising enough…

Both Mario Brothers were anxiously sitting on a wooden crate. One was twiddling his thumbs, while the other was wiping the sweat off his brow. And both were making gulping noises every now and then. Just standing beside them was Valentina, who was gripping her hands tight in her lap. She couldn't have been more tense than she was now… from the very pale and wide-eyed face, to the goose bumps that rippled across her skin, she looked like she might faint any minute. And just a step to her left was Peach, who was strangely crossing her arms over her chest. Frankly… she didn't wanted the woman next to her to know about her new "assets" that she mysteriously developed, so she was keeping them hidden for the time being.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, a beep sounded… and a long sheet of paper issued out from the Mind Swapper. The Professor yanked it out and read it line from line. He made a broad smile.

"Good news! The data came back with 0% syntax errors!" he proclaimed with enthusiasm. "It's ready to switch our two lucky ladies' minds to their correct places!"

Mario and Luigi exhaled with deep relief, while both the bubbly girl and the pink princess cheered with joy.

"Yay! This is awesome! I get to be back in my perky body again!" Peach exclaimed, still bounding her arms to her bosom. She gazed at the green Mario Brother with a sultry expression. "You're going to expect a lot of loving tonight, my dear…" Luigi heavily blushed at her words.

"And I can get back to my meetings with the Chancellor AND all that paperwork I need filling out," declared Valentina, who was more controlled of her feelings, but still happy all the same.

E. Gadd chuckled while waving his hand to the twin copper tubes. "Well… you girls know the procedure by now. Take your pick… and lets wrap this up nicely!"

They both marched over to the machine, feeling all hopeful that all will go back to the way things were. The bouncing beauty chose the right tube this time, while her opposing cohort took the left one. And with both women snugly in their capsules, the doors shut them inside… and the Professor hit the switch. Once again, Valentina felt that 'out-of-body' experience as her mind was ripping out from the vessel she was placed in. And like before, it seemed like she was travelling forever.

Arcs of electricity flashed and crackled between the two cylinders at a remarkable rate. And not long after, they began to slow down more and more… until the entire machine no longer hummed, and they ceased entirely. A hiss of steam erupted from both chambers… and all three men stared once more with suspense of what became of the fair maidens…

The first to step out was the bouncing beauty herself. She clung onto her head to keep it from spinning as she stepped out from her tube. Luigi ran up to his girlfriend and faced her with total uncertainty.

"V-Valentina? Is it r-really you this time?" he stuttered.

The busty angel looked up to him with her baby blue eyes, also filled with equal curiosity. "L-L-Luigi? Am… am I back in my real body now?"

She slowly turned her attention downwards… and became ecstatic to see her wonderful love-pillows once again attached to herself. Her flawless pink skin, her wavy pink hair, her shapely curves… it was all there. She cuddled herself with joy. "_YES!_ I'm back! I'm totally back! Oh… my milky girls… I missed you so much!"

The green plumber made a relieved grin while blushing. "Hehehe… yep. It's you alright."

"_AHHHHHH! What in Star Road are these things doing on me?_"

Valentina suddenly became scared of the shrill outburst. "Uh oh… here it comes…," she said warily.

Stepping out from her chamber, and in a furious rage, was Peach… and she was glaring sharp daggers at her rival with such hatred, it would make even Bowser turn heel and run away screaming. Everyone could see the state she was in, along with her perky breasts, which bounced a little as she walked up to confront the bubbly girl.

"_It was you, wasn't it? You did this to me!_" she roared, with fists clenched and shaking. "_You've manipulate my physique with artificial implants!_"

"N-No! P-Please, Peach! I didn't do a-anything, I swear!" But the bouncing beauty's pleas went unheard by the outraged monarch.

"_Oh, it was CERTAINLY most you! There's no other explanation! You've befouled my body with these… these… ungodly tumours!_" She was baring and grinding her teeth while Valentina cringed under her wrath. "_I've been meaning to say this to you for a very long time! By decree and authority, I banish you out of the Mushroom Kingdom for life… no… __two__ lifetimes! And if you ever come in line of my sight, I'll have the royal guard execute you in the worst, imaginable fashion possible!_"

She raised her arm in an attempt to slap the quivering pink-haired female… that was… until a firm hand had seized it. Peach struggled to pull away from the force of whoever was holding her back, but they were way too strong. She turned around to face them… and she saw that Mario was preventing her from striking.

"Let go of me, Mario! I need to do this!" she growled, still trying to yank free.

But the red plumber did not release her. He only shown a calm, yet serious expression the whole time she kept fighting. And the longer he held her back, the less she struggled… until the pink princess went slump in defeat and burst into tears. He gave her a gentle hug of sympathy as she cried her little heart out.

"Ohh… w-why me? Why d-did the Star Spirits c-curse me with s-such a burden?"

"I don't know, Peach. They just… appeared like that when I woke up this morning," the bubbly girl claimed. When the princess made a reproachful look to her, she went on further. "Look, I'm telling you… it's not my fault! If I knew any way to break it to you softly, I would have! But the fact is that they came naturally!"

"Naturally? This is _not_ natural!" she yelled, almost ready to try slapping her again.

"Well, I don't know any better way to put it! And if you don't believe me, ask Mario! He can tell you that I didn't go to any plastic surgeon to intentionally 'befoul' your body!"

Peach slowly looked at the man beside her. "Is… is this true, Mario?" He made a solemn nod. She became dumbfounded. "So… I… I haven't been soiled at all?"

"I think you owe me an apology, Princess," Valentina said with an almost stern face… had it not been for the fact that she played a small smile on her lips.

"No way, forget it! And besides… you own me that bet wager, remember? I get to do anything to you if you lost!" the royal monarch recalled.

"Umm… Peach? Didn't you said that it wasn't worth acting like her, though?" Luigi wondered. "Wouldn't that technically mean that you had forfeited the bet?" He was given a sharp jab, and his attention was turned to his brother, who filled in the details of his experience. "…and Mario says that Valentina also had gave up too. So… I guess that means we've had a tie…"

The pink-clad princess was flabbergasted. "A tie? But… but that c-can't be right! There has to be a clear decision! Wait… I know! Who gave up first?"

"Well… we can't really say for sure, since we weren't looking at our clocks when this happened," shrugged E. Gadd.

"This is preposterous! You mean to say… that we've… there's no…?" Peach began.

The bouncing beauty cut in the middle of her incomprehensible babbling. "Look… I don't think we're going to get any clue as to who actually won. And besides…" She made a guilty expression while eying her. "…I was only acting stupid when I made that bet. I shouldn't have provoked you, being that you're one of the most kindest, hardworking people I've ever met… so I regret for being insensitive to you. And for the record… I'm sorry if I did happen to make you look like _this_. So, what do you say? Truce?"

For the longest time, she awaited for her response. The pink monarch didn't know what to say… considering that she just heard her made a sincere compliment. Not to mention that she also faulted her own self. She still had feelings of mistrust and contempt for her… but she came to the rational conclusion that her rival was right. There was no clear winner… just par and even.

"Sigh… truce." She raised out a hand, and both women shook with mutual respect.

/

After a long day of humiliation and craziness, Peach had felt the need to take a well-deserved rest in her warm, comfy bed back in Mushroom Castle. It was already night-time outside, and her exhaustion was threatening to consume her, even though she dearly wanted to finish up the overdue paperwork that had piled up during her absence. She figured that she'll do them in the morning… when it wasn't so late.

So with a vigorous shower, she slipped on her light pink night gown, got into her covers, and tried to get her beauty sleep.

However… during the middle of the night, she awoke to discover a sharp feeling in her chest. It irritated her to no end, and it made her uncomfortably hot under her blankets. The peachy princess ignored the sensation and forced herself to get back to her dreams. But still it persisted, keep her conscious while tossing and turning. She couldn't quite describe what it was like… it wasn't painful or agonizing. More like a slight euphoric tingle of sorts. Finally, she couldn't bother to keep herself out of the dark anymore. She had to know what it was that was doing this to her. And so, while sitting upright, she removed her covers to find out the cause of her strange discomfort.

Only that she saw… nothing was underneath her. Nothing on her mattress or anything. But oddly, she still felt that sensation buzzing through her.

And that's when she saw it… or rather, saw _them_. Getting out of her bed, she became horrified to gaze upon her chest… and see that her bosom had grew by at least three bra sizes! They wobbled greatly as she stood mesmerized by them. Pushing out her pyjamas with little room to spare, they had to be a D-cup at the most.

"What the… how did this happen?" Peach cried.

It was a terrifying sight to see these monsters on her accord. She walked to her dress-up mirror and examined them with shocking detail. After a while, she tried to calm down. After all… she found that it didn't seem _so_ bad. They _did_ make her look more mature in appearance. And they felt incredibly soft to the touch…

She gave a tender squeeze to one large breast, and flushed with excited arousal. Wow, that felt wonderful!

The royal monarch snapped out of herself when she heard the sound of clothes ripping. And freaked out when she saw that her bosom was swelling even more, right before her very eyes. She could feel her bra getting tight as her mammaries pushed out farther and farther. Her gown torn down right in the middle, exposing her ever-growing cleavage. She passed the sizes of an E-cup… G-cup… HH-cup…

"Ughhhhh… what's… happening… to… me?"

Her marvellous bust kept ballooning at an unstoppable rate. It wasn't long before her brassiere had finally popped off from the increasing restraint… and then afterwards, she tumbled to the ground when the weight was too much for her to lift. All she could do now was panic while she continued to expand. Her monstrous breasts had now outmatch the size of her mattress, pushing her up 4 or 5 feet into the air.

She tried to get off of herself, tipping and yanking in one direction and the other… but the bubbly princess's girth was too immense to budge. She laid helpless as she saw her bosom rapidly filling up the corners of her room, climbing higher and higher over her domain. Creaks and groans were heard as the walls and floor struggle to contain her mass.

"Ooh! Ugh! There's… not much… space left!" gasped Peach, when she felt herself hit the ceiling. And now she was being compressed tightly against it while her titanic love-pillows managed to wedge into every inch of her bedroom… the only way out crushing her bones. "I… need to… break free… from here!"

And that's what she got. BOOM! The roof decided to give way… and she was now outside in the chilling night. She groaned and squeaked, being that her breasts were still not done swelling. The walls of Mushroom Castle collapsed outward, while the sounds of shrieking and yelling ran rampant around her. One by one, the lights came on for every Toad house within the vicinity. Police sirens blared from out of nowhere. She had to shield her eyes when a searchlight from above was shone directly on her.

"Ohhh! No, please! Don't look at me! I'm naked all over!"

But there were no words she could make that could direct their attention elsewhere. By-standers crowded around her frame, which thankfully stopped growing, and ogled with astonishment of the busty female before them. Amongst the gathering, Peach could see both Mario and Luigi in the distance. They were gaping in total surprise.

"Uhh… Mario? I know this is hard to grasp, but please… let me explain!" she hollered as loud as she could.

/

With a start, Peach woke up with cold sweat all over her skin. She breathed heavily, like she had ran a marathon across Square Island. With a quick glance, she checked her breasts… and saw with great relief that they were still a B-cup.

"Oh my stars… what a nightmare! It seemed so real! Sigh… I think this is one entry in my dream journal that I _don't_ want to write down."

She sat in her mattress, shaking off the haunting and vivid images out of her head, while she tried relaxing her pounding heart. It was quite a while before it stopping throbbing like a jackhammer… and when it was at her normal pace, she once again gazed at her perky bosom.

It still annoyed her that she had them. And even more so that she got them from her nemesis. They were a nuisance to see, now that they stood out in her line of sight, and it didn't help matters that now… she'll need to see the royal tailor to get her measurements readjusted for all of her clothes. Not to mention that people will be staring at her more often than she'll be use to. Overall… her breasts didn't fit well at all for her lifestyle.

But then… an old repressed memory popped open in her mind. And it startled her that she forgot all about it. She was about 13 years old… the recollection being as sharp as her recent nightmare. It was the day she got crowned as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. And all her friends were around her, admiring the golden ornament adorned on her head. That was… until one fellow princess made a remark that changed everything.

"_Hehehe… why are you so flat-chested, Peach? Did your mom nailed you to the floor or something?_"

And ever since then, she got picked on for being the only royal bloodline in the Toadstool family to not wear a training bra. There were many times that people mistaken her for being a boy, even though she wore her rich blonde hair past shoulder length, and even more instances of her getting humiliated by other royal families. And that wasn't limited to _just_ princesses.

It was one of the most difficult trials that she ever faced in her years of ruling the Kingdom. It even almost had her wanting to pass on her crown to another worthy contender, because she was so traumatized by the harsh comments made daily behind her back. She only figured that that the reason she didn't gave up was that she wanted to prove the others wrong… that being a princess was more than just looks. And it was this reason alone that had now made her become the diligent, responsible, and notable woman she was today.

And after remembering her past days of being princess, it became clear to Peach now that her newly found bosom wasn't really a curse after all… but really, a blessing in disguise. She could now look back on those days and laugh… because she didn't have to worry about people calling her 'flat-chested' anymore. And with her new image, she would perhaps bring more attention to Mario… and not have doubts of her lover not rescuing her.

And all of this was achieved… thanks to the bubbly girl that provided it to her. With a smile, she patted her chest tenderly with care.

"Thank you, Valentina…," she murmured.

The royal monarch let out a big yawn from her lips, already feeling tired again. She rested her head back on her pillow and dozed away, with happy dreams from here on out.

/

"That's strange…," the bouncing beauty muttered, as she laid open-eyed on the bed.

Luigi turned his head to look at her with confusion. "What's strange?"

She gazed at her boyfriend with a very peculiar expression. "I could have sworn my bra fitted snugly today. Now it feels a little loose…"

/

The End


End file.
